habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Habitican Exploration and Research Organization (H.E.R.O.)/Challenge 4:Be Prepared
An unusual envelope arrives in the mail. It's saffron-colored, and contains a perfectly fitted notecard within. "Hero, I'm afraid you have a long journey ahead of you, both physical and metaphorical. In the spirit of discovery, I can't tell you everything you need to know, because there would be no challenge in that - it's like knowing the answer to the question before it is even asked. I can tell you this, though:" The next two words are written in golden leaf, twice as large as the rest of the wording. "Be Prepared." On the back are smaller instructions: #Bring only what you can comfortably carry with you in a backpack. #The number of things should be five. #Leave the electronics behind. #A book to read would be good, but only to pass the time. #Don't forget to make arrangements for the things you'll be leaving behind. #Be at the train station by noon next week. #Wear a hat if you like. ---- This one is a fairly simple challenge, and has some real world ramifications for part of it. It's inspired by Drosera's Dragon, Foresight -- being able to see into the future and know that your efforts will bear fruit. Task #1: Checkov's Checklist - In the guild chat: Suggest a list of five items that you'll be bringing with you on the journey; all you know about your destination is that it'll probably be sunny. Ideal items should be something an adventurer might stick in their backpack, but as a way to solve potential hazards, defend or defeat monsters... because those will be the only items you'll have available in the next quest. Choose wisely! (Foresight says: "You'll always have what you need. The winning entry for this task will have chosen correctly -- I guarantee it.") Task #2: That Which You Leave Behind - As a to-do list and optional (200 word) short tale on the Talk 'page. What sort of things do you put on your 'make sure you do this before leaving on a trip' list? In this case, being prepared means being prepared to go on a trip -- closing things down, making sure the fridge is empty, that sort of thing. Bonus points for a short tale of something amusing that you forgot to do before you left the house on a long trip. (''Foresight says: "No matter how prepared you might be, it's always something you worry that you forgot to do before you left that causes a lot of stress.") '''Task #3: In Case of Emergency - As a shopping list on the Talk '''page. Here's the real world component. How many of us have an emergency disaster kit somewhere in their house? I don't. But after a recent earthquake scare, I figured I might want one, and I'm not enamored of the kits they sell in Home Depot. If I had USD $75 to spend per person in a household of three people, what items would you suggest putting in an emergency supply box? If you have one, what's in yours? This challenge is different from the others, in the sense that the best story/image isn't what will win the day, but rather the most practical advice that people can use -- you might say it's practical magic of a sort. '''Challenge Ended: Winner: Dan O'Dea Category:Guilds Category:The Armory